The Tameress
by kaylakat2009
Summary: Serena is a lion tamer. She’s competed all over the world. Darien is a lawyer dealing with a case against Serena and her prize lioness, Jasmine. Can Serena win the case and save her lioness? SD Fic.
1. Prologue

Hello all! Sorry for not writing anything on my last 2 stories, Girls Against Boys and The Ugly Duckling. I'm kinda stuck. Do you guys think I should continue them? Anyways, here is a brand new story that I WILL hopefully finish. Sooooooo, on with the story. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer:  All standard disclaimers apply. "One day when the moon turns green and there is life on the sun, I will own Sailor Moon. Until then, all I own is a few dollars and some change." (sigh!)

**Summary:** Serena is a lion tamer. She's competed all over the world. Darien is a lawyer dealing with a case against Serena and her prize lioness, Jasmine. Can Serena win the case and save her lioness? S/D Fic.

**Title: **The Tameress

**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating:** T

**Prologue Serena's P.O.V.**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Are you ready to see the show you have been waiting for? Well then, give it up for Serena and her lioness, Jasmine!" The announcer's voice carried to the backstage where to former named where waiting for their cue. "Well, this is it Jasmine. It's time to strut our stuff." I tried calming down Jasmine when I should've been calming myself down. Right now, Jasmine and I are waiting to compete for the World Lioness Taming Cup. Not to mention the $l million prize money also. "Time to roll Serena. Good luck and win it girl!" Serena turned around to look at her friend and co-worker, Lita. "Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Slowly, Jasmine and Serena made their way to the center of the ring where the obstacle course was set up. The audience was in awe of the lioness and her tamer. Jasmine was washed and brushed till she shimmered like gold. Her nails were clipped and her teeth brushed. She wore a white leather color with purple stitching. Her name was embedded in purple. Serena wore a pair of black pants, a white button-up shirt with her name in purple stitching, black felt like dress shoes, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Serena looked at the crowd and slowly gained confidence as they cheered for her and her lioness. "Let's do it girl." was the only thing the audience heard vaguely from Serena. Time went by and halfway through the course, a woman with red hair ran into the stadium screaming at some poor soul on the other end of her cell phone. "I don't care. Just get Princess Blue down here now!" The red-haired woman clicked her cell phone closed. Serena was trying hard to restrain Jasmine because she was upset from the outburst. "Lady. Please take a seat." yelled an attendant. "Do you know who I am? I am Beryl Manning. Just because I made this stupid fleabag of a lioness upset doesn't mean that I have to sit down!" This made Jasmine more upset and made Serena mad. She slightly loosened her grip on Jasmine and turned toward Beryl. Jasmine took this as an opportunity and attacked Beryl. "Help! Help! This fleabag is attacking me!"

"Listen lady. I don't care who you are but don't. Talk. About. My. Lioness. Like. That!" spit out Serena as she tried to pry Jasmine off Beryl. "There. No harm done." said the attendant who was standing by watching. "No harm done! She scratched my leg and ruined my hair! You. Are you the owner of that flea, I mean, poor excuse of a lioness?" Beryl pointed to Serena. "Yes, I am. What's it to you?"

"I'll tell you what's it to me. I'm going to sue you, make sure you never win this cup or any other cup, AND I'm going to make sure t-t-that beast is put down!" Serena just stared in shock at the woman strutting out the door.

**TBC…**

Sorry if it's short and a cliffy. But hey, what can I do? My hand does the writing and my mind does the thinking. Let's just say, this is all I thought of yet.

Review plz!

Keiko's Horsebrat


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's chapter 1. Thanx to all of those who reviewed! I've decided to discontinue my other stories. Sry to all the people who liked them. Anywayz, on with "The Tameress."

**Summary: **Serena is a lion tamer. She's competed all over the world. Darien is a lawyer dealing with a case held against Serena and her prized lioness, Jasmine. Can Serena win the case and save her lioness? S/D Fic.

**Disclaimer: **All standard disclaimers apply.

**From Prologue:**

Serena stared in shock at the woman strutting out the door.

**Chapter 1:**

**Title:** The Tameress

**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating:** T

**Normal P.O.V.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Serena was in shock, Lita came running up to see the end of the fiasco. "Serena, are you ok?" Serena looked at Lita and slowly nodded. "Lita, she's…she's…"

"It's ok Serena. I know. I heard. We won't let her do anything to Jasmine. Anyways, don't you have a competition to finish?" Serena looked up completely forgetting the competition and the crowd of people in the stands. "Right." Serena grimly nodded as she led Jasmine away. "That red-haired little she-dog." Lita mumbled under her breath. Unsurprisingly, Serena didn't win but placed 2nd. Serena drove Jasmine to her, Serena's, office and went home. Serena called Mina, Rei, and Ami each in turn and cried out her misery. Ami offered to be her lawyer (Serena forgot you needed people like lawyers when you're sued), Mina and Rei told her to get her rear donkey behind to the 'Nightin' Gale', the club owned and operated by Rei and Mina. They told her that they would call Lita and Ami and tell them to meet them there. Serena went and was eventually lulled into happiness thanks to friends, dancing, guys, and Bud Lights.

**1 Week Later Serena's P.O.V.**

Serena went outside to check her mail. 'Jeez. I wonder why I've gotten a lot of junk mail lately?' This junk mail, as Serena called it, were letters from people either telling her to fight for Jasmine or to put Jasmine down. Frankly, Serena was getting sick of it. You see, word had gotten around to people about the incident at the W.L.T.Ccompetition. It somehow managed to make national headlines also. As Serena sifted through her mail, she came across a legal looking envelope. It was addressed to her but the return address was labeled 'Shields & Mitchell Firm.' "OH NO!" Echo. Echo. Echo. This was heard all down and all up the street. Serena went inside and opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Tsukino,

This letter is to inform you that you are being sued for your animal's behavior regarding Ms. Beryl Manning. She is suing for $1 thousand for hospital bills and a new hairdo resulting from the attack of your lioness. I'm also sorry to inform you that your lioness is to be put down within two months time. Your court date and time is to be discussed with your lawyer then faxed to me so I can check it with my client. Thank you and have a good day.

Darien Shields

Darien Shields

Top Firm Lawyer

"Oh no! I've got to call and tell the girls. Especially Ami."

"Hey Mina? It's Serena, Today in the mail I got…"

**TBC…**

"Cliffy Cliffy oh how I love my cliffy." Keiko dances around like a maniac. "Ahem." (audience member) "Oh sorry. (smiles bashfully) Anyways, another chapter finished. Yea!"

**Review**

Keiko's Horsebrat


	3. Chapter 2

Hey fans! I know, I know, it's been awhile since I last updated but I was tied up in other things. Well… Here's Chapter 2! Yea.

Disclaimer: Police-"Alright Keiko. You've got to the count of 3. 1-2-…" Keiko- "I surrender. I. Do. Not. Own. sniff Sailor. Moon."

**Title:** The Tameress

**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating:** T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Mina, today in the mail, I got a frickin' letter in the mail from the high and mighty MR. Darien Shields. 'A.K.A. Beryl's lawyer.' Apparently, he's going to be coming out to my place soon from what I could gather from his letter." Mina just looked at the phone in shock. "It's ok Serena. You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you and/or Jasmine. I tell you what. I'll call the other girls and tell them to meet us at 'The Nightingale.' Don't worry about nothing." "I'm sorry Mina, but I'd rather you guys come to my place. I'm just not in the mood to party." "Ok. Be there soon." click (Sigh. I just can't help to worry. Maybe Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei can cheer me up.) Serena called up Ami and told her to come earlier than the other girls so they could talk about business. "Hey Ames, can you come over at about 6ish? I need to talk to you about 'The Case.'" "Okey dokey. See ya soon!" "Bye." Serena went to the fridge ad indulged herself in Double Chocolate Fudge ice-cream.

**6:01 pm**

Ding dong sang the doorbell chime. Again. And again. And again. And "SERENA!" That was followed by very loud banging on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your darn horses!" Serena opened the door to a red-faced, blue-haired, lawyer/friend/soul sister and might I add, a very annoyed girl. "Hi Ami! Sorry about that. I was in the middle of getting dressed. Hehehehehehehe." Ami blew out a frustrated breath. "Ok. Now, let's get rollin'." Serena smiled. For about an hour Ami and Serena talked and tried to figure out what they were going to do.

**7:15 pm**

Time passed and all Serena and Ami could hear were doorbells ringing and fists pounding on the door. Serena opened the door to 3 smiling faces. "Hey guys!" That's all that needed to be said while everyone pushed their way in. Guest list and food are as follows:

Serena- T.V./Floor

Lita- Chocolate/Soda

Ami- Aspirin/Sleeping Bags

Rei- Manga/Bud Light

Mina- Movies/Popcorn

Everyone got settled in and had a darn good sleepover.

**3 days later**

Serena and Lita were in the ring trying to teach Jasmine and Simba a duo trick when a light 'ahem' was heard. Serena pulled Jasmine to a stop. Lita followed suit with Simba. Standing in front of them was a 6 foot tall male with ebony colored hair and midnight blue eyes dressed in a gray business suit. Guess who it was. Yep, Darien Shields. Lita, being the quickest to recover, handed Simba to Serena and strode over to Darien. Lita held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Lita and this is my co-partner Serena with our prized lion and lioness, Simba and Jasmine. What can I do for you?" Darien looked stunned. Trying to restrain two large cats from trying to figure out who the newcomer was, was Serena. She was not as ugly as his girlfriend/client, Beryl, made her out to be. In fact, she was really attractive with her black leather boots, form-fitting khaki shorts, and a short, white-sleeved blouse with her hair up in a messy bun. He was abruptly snapped from his thoughts when Lita stepped close to his face and screamed, "Hello! Anybody there or are you an alien in someone else's body?" Darien glared at her. "Yes. Actually you can help me. I'm here to see Ms. Serena. I'm Mr. Darien Shields, Beryl's lawyer." Lita gaped wide-mouthed at the stranger. "Serena's goin' to KILL ME! I just might've literally shot Jasmine myself. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm sooooooo dead!' Darien just smirked at her. 'Thankfully I'm a fair guy.' Darien said to himself. Serena got fed-up with the look in Lita's eyes which, by the way, held fear and Darien smirking. "Hello. Mr. Shields right? I'm sorry but you are going to have to get in touch with my lawyer. I won't say anything without her present. I'll also thank you as to NOT scare my friend/co-partner. Now please leave." Serena turned to Lita while both her and Darien were looking at her with their jaws playing tag with the ground. "Lita, I'm not mad at you. Ok? Let's just get these guys to bed and call it a day. I'll meet you for lunch later at the arcade. Alright?" Lita nodded. At 10:30 am, it sure was early to call quits even though they'd been there since 5:30 that morning. Serena turned to Darien. "Good-day Mr. Shields. Oh, and by the way, my lawyer is Ami Mizuno, another friend of mine. Her office number is 555-8500. She will let me know when all of us, you, me, Beryl and my lawyer can meet." Serena walked out past Darien while walking Jasmine with Lita and Simba in tow. Darien jumped back from the big cats. Serena, seeing this, couldn't help to call out, "Don't worry. There just big friendly house cats. They wouldn't harm a fly. Maybe a snake or a rat with red hair and an evil temper, but other than that, all the other animals and humans are safe." Lita slapped Serena a high-5 and walked out the door with her. Darien just numbly walked to his car and drove off.

**Darien's P.O.V**

'That girl, Serena, she has a lot of spunk. She's actually more witty and sassy than Beryl. Hmmm, that's the first for anyone. She was right, nobody, not even animals, really liked Beryl except him, her family and so-called friends. Those lions/lioness were just as friendly looking as can be. Maybe I won't go through with this case after all. It just depends on what I'm being paid and if it will cost me my relationship with Beryl. Hahahahaha. Who am I kidding? Of course it would jeopardize our relationship if I don't do what Beryl Dear wants. Dang. And I was hoping to get out of 1 of the many cases she's made me go through for her.' sigh Darien thought this to himself all the way home, or rather, to his office to start the paperwork and get in touch with… 'DANGIT! Did she just say her lawyer was 'THE' Ami Mizuno? Oh hell. I'm in deep shit. She's the best lawyer out there. sigh Why can't just 1 thing go right for me? Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**TBC….**

Alrighty then, Chapter 2 is now officially up.

Thank you to:

Aly88- To kill or not to kill. That is the question. Well, the answer is drum roll plz Keep reading to find out J

tsk, tsk, tsk That was my only reviewer. You people who read this could at least, take the time to review this for me. I need to know if I need to make any improvements to make my readers happy. Oh well. Anywayz, Chapter 3 should be up by the end of this month or possibly the beginning of next month since school starts up again. Just keep looking for it and REVIEW!

(Does crazy dance around the room)

**Riku-** Keiko! Didn't I tell you to lay off the sugar? Hmm?

**Keiko-** sigh Yes mam. (Is that how you spell it? I forgot)

**Riku-** Good, now go write Chapter 3 for all you fans.

**Keiko-** Aye Aye Captain!

**Riku/Keiko-** Reviews rock! Pleas do so!

Keiko's Horsebrat


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3! I'm going to try to update sooner until school rolls around on Aug. 25. (Yuck!) Anywayz, (Drum roll) The Long Awaited, The Most Demanded Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Alright, alright. (sigh) You win. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I, on the other hand, manipulate the characters to fit my likings.J

**Title:** The Tameress

**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating:** T

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darien's P.O.V**

The next day, Darien got a call from Amy, Serena's lawyer. "Mr. Shields, I am Ami Mizuno. I will be representing Serena Tsukino. I got a call from Ms. Tsukino requesting a to meet with you and your client on August 4. We will meet at the Crown Restaurant. Please bring any papers filed against my client. Thank you, and I will see you at noon tomorrow. Good-bye." Darien just stared at the phone after Ami hung up. 'She didn't even let me get in a word before she hung up. Jeez. Well, I better get in touch with Beryl and tell her when and where to meet us.' To summarize the rest of Darien's day, he called Beryl. Beryl had a tantrum about how the schedule should fit her time table, not Serena's. Darien hung-up on her. Swallowed about a bottle of aspirin. Yelled at his secretary. Made her cry and wonder what she had done wrong when she didn't do anything wrong. Went home. Cooked supper. Took shower. Fell on bed and went to sleep. Yep. A good day in deed.

**Ami's P.O.V**

Ami called Serena right after she hung the phone up on Darien. 'Heheheheheheh. I didn't even let him speak. That serves him right for what he did to Serena and Lita. Making Lita worry and bringing out Serena's TRUE side. Her 'you-make-fun-of-my-friends-and-I-make-sure-you-roast-in-hell' side. A truly fascinating and funny side if your not on the receiving end. Very funny for 'The Group.' A.K.A Serena, Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina. Well, I better start preparing the papers for tomorrow. sigh Why, oh why can't people just leave Serena alone for more than a month? It was just last month Serena filed for a restraining order from Diamond for harassment. The month before, Diamond's brother tried suing her for doing the wrong act with Jasmine. Life is just not FAIR!

**Serena's P.O.V**

Serena had just gotten off the phone with Ami. 'So. I've got to go to the Crown Restaurant tomorrow to see 'Ugly Face' and ' Ms. Bad-Fashion.' To other people they may be known as Darien Shields and Beryl Evil. (An: I can't think of another name. This seems to fit though.) sigh 'Today goes to be a looong day. Darn. I was just hoping to go home and forget about everything else. Now, I have to go shopping to find a suitable dress or slacks and top to wear tomorrow. Then, I go home and sleep. Oh how I miss my lovely and cozy bed. I shall see you soon my pretty. Mwahahahaha! Sorry kinda lost myself there. Now where was I? Ah yes. Now to find a suitable dress. Hey, Dippin' Dots. Back on track Serena. Alright now, suitable dress, suitable… Claire's! Maybe I can find some nice earrings to go with my Boho, I mean suitable, dress. Hehehe. Alright, then I won't go to Claire's. Jeez. JcPenny, here I come.' Serena found a spaghetti-strap silver/pink dress that went to mid-calf with a slit that went to her lower thigh. It was supposed to be warm out the next day. She found some silver open-toe sandals with 2 inch heels. Serena then went home and true to her word, fell asleep.

**The Next Day…..Serena's P.O.V**

The next day, Serena woke-up with a massive headache and a bellyache from not eating anything yesterday before she went to sleep. 'God. WHY can't I just have **1** normal day and not have to meet with anybody about anything except for my friends? That's the last straw, for the rest of the month, I'm not going in to work, not answering the phone unless it's important, or not answering the door. I'll just go to the arcade and visit friends, family, and Jasmine.' With that last remark, Serena dragged herself out of bed, grabbed a quick shower, and some fast breakfast. She decided to go on an early morning jog to try and release the tension in her shoulders and get rid of her headache. Little did she know that Darien was doing the exact same thing.

**Darien's P.O.V**

Darien woke-up to be found sleeping on his small couch. 'Ouch! Remind me to NEVER sleep on my couch again.' Late last night, Darien got up in the middle of the night to get a snack. Well, let's just say, he didn't get far to the kitchen. He sacked out right on the couch. Darien sat up with a groan and went into the kitchen. 'Coffee, must have coffee. I shall travel the world, become a brain surgeon, take a shower, and conquer the universe…AFTER COFFEE!' Darien laughed like a maniac during this. 'God, if I don't have my coffee, I shall never think straight again. Jeez, the things I would do to have coffee.' Darien started dancing around the kitchen chanting "Coffee, coffee, coffee, oh how I would love to have my coffee, coffee." 'I have GOT to get more sleep and drink coffee before I go to bed at night. I can't wake up doing this every morning. I think I'll grab my beloved coffee and take a nice hot shower after a refreshing, invigorating morning jog around the 'Rose Park.' Yep, that ought to do it. Wait a minute, don't I have someplace to be at noon. DARN IT! I've got to go to that stupid meeting at the Crown Restaurant. Why, oh why can't I have just **1** day off? I think I shall after this case. Yep, a nice, relaxing vacation. Hmm, I think the 'Wisconsin Dells' will work.' Darien did what he promised he would when he first woke up.

**At The Rose Park… Regular P.O.V**

Serena and Darien were jogging opposite ways of each other until… Serena decided to go to the center of the Rose Park and look at the giant rose fountain. She thought it was soo beautiful. Guess what! That's what Darien decided to do to. Except for different reasons. Somehow, he was always attracted to the rose fountain. It was like it was a part of him for some reason. Who knows? Anyway, Serena got to the center of the garden first. She sat at the edge of the fountain with her shoes and socks pulled off and her feet in the water. She just sat there not really paying attention to anything but the noises of nature. She didn't hear Darien come up behind. "It's so peaceful out here isn't it? I just love coming out here to think or what-not. Don't you think so too?" Serena about jumped into the water fountain until she turned around. There stood Darien just looking at her grinning like a fool. Serena's startled expression quickly turned to a scowl of disgust. 'Damn. Just when I thought I could get away from everything for a few hours, he has to show up. Why me?' Serena looked at him coolly. "Yes it is. May I ask you why you are out here bothering me?" Serena smiled. This time it was Darien's turn to look startled. 'Well. What's this? The Great Darien Shields looks startled? My, my, my, this has to go into the books. What's the score now? Hmm, me thinks it's Serena:1;Darien:3. Yep, sounds about right.' Darien was still looking at her in shock. 'What's with this girl? All I did was make a stupid statement and question and she has to make me out like I'm a stalking idiot. Well, two can play this game. Serena, the game has begun. Mwhahahahaha!' Darien quickly lost the startled look and put on his 'alright-you-may-have-won-the-battle-but-I-will-win-the-war' look. Serena started getting a little bit scared at this look. 'Uh, Oh. I'm in for it now. Yikes! That is one look that makes me wish I hadn't asked why he was bothering me. sigh I guess I can't win them all.' Serena looked up as a pair of arms circled her waist. Serena looked up in confusion. Darien just stared her in the face smirking. "Serena, you may have started the battle and won it, but I am now officially starting the war. And I shall come out victorious." With that, Darien quickly pulled his hands from around her and gently gave her a push backwards into the freezing cold fountain water. Darien looked at her laughing. Serena was too startled to realize what happened until she felt a fish swimming by her hand. She let out an ear-shattering, high-pitched scream that sent the birds flying from the tree. Darien just laughed harder and started to walk away. "Just thought I would let you cool down all the way instead of only your feet. Have a nice swim. This is just another meaning of swimming with the fishes. Have fun!" Serena was shocked, and suddenly yelled, "Darien Shields you are going to pay. What battle I may have started, I do not know. But I do know that you will get your ace back here and help me out now!" Darien turned around and said in a sing-song voice "You Wish!" Darien turned back around and started jogging away laughing the whole time. 'Darien, you may have started the war, but I'm finishing it. You will NOT get away with this. I promise you that.' Serena carefully picked herself out of the fountain and jogged home to get ready to meet with Jerk/Ugly Face, and Ms Bad Fashion, and Ami.

**TBC….**

There you are folks. Chapter 3. I hope it was funny and long enough for you all. Now, drum roll Review Time!

Starangel07- Here is chapter 3. I hope the update was quick enough for you.

Aly88- Well, we'll just have to see won't we? Here is a major, major hint. S/D Fic.J

That is all for Review Time. I hope that later on, I will get more reviews. Well got to go now and write Chapter 4. Serena, Darien, Ami, and Beryl meet at the Crown Restaurant. What! Darien going to watch Jasmine, Serena, Lita, and Simba perform at a practice session. What has the world come to? ahem oh sorry. Hehehehe. Well Just remember to review, review, and did I mention REVIEW!

**Review**

Keiko's Horsebrat


	5. Note

Hey guys! Sadly, this is NOT Chapter 4. I just thought that I'd put in the characters, ages, etc., etc. Soo, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

**Name:** Serena Tsukino

**Age:** 22

**Job:** Lioness Tamer

**Relationship:** Ami, Lita, Rei's best friend; Mina's twin sister; Jasmine's owner; Lita's co-worker; Ami's client; Andrew's 'little sister'; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Mina Tsukino

**Age: **22

**Job:** Club Owner

**Relationship:** Ami, Lita, Rei's best friend; Serena's twin sister; Rei's co-worker; Andrew's girlfriend; Chad's Boss; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Ami Mizuno

**Age:** 20

**Job:** Lawyer

**Relationship:** Lita, Rei, Serena, Mina's best friend; Serena's lawyer; Greg's girlfriend; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Lita Kino

**Age: **23

**Job: **Lion Tamer

**Relationship: **Serena, Rei, Ami, Mina's best friend; Serena's co-worker; Simba's owner; Ken's girlfriend; Beryl's enemy

**Name: **Rei Hino

**Age: **23

**Job: **Club Owner

**Relationship: **Serena, Mina, Ami, Lita's best friend; Mina's co-worker; Chad's girlfriend; Chad's boss; Beryl's enemy

**Name: **Darien Shields

**Age:** 26

**Job:** Lawyer

**Relationship:** Chad, Ken, Greg, Andrew's best friend; Beryl's lawyer; Beryl's boyfriend; Greg's co-worker

**Name:** Andrew Furuhata

**Age: **26

**Job:** Restaurant Owner

**Relationship:** Chad, Ken, Greg, Darien's best friend; Ken's co-worker; Mina's boyfriend; Serena's 'big brother'; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Greg Lowery

**Age:** 21

**Job:** Lawyer

**Relationship:** Chad, Ken, Andrew, Darien's best friend; Darien's co-worker; Ami's boyfriend; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Ken Mowers

**Age: **24

**Job:** Restaurant Owner

**Relationship:** Chad, Andrew, Greg, Darien's best friend; Andrew's co-worker; Lita's boyfriend; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Chad Conner

**Age:** 24

**Job: **Club Bouncer

**Relationship:** Andrew, Greg, Ken, Darien's best friend; Rei's employee; Mina's employee; Rei's boyfriend; Beryl's enemy

**Name:** Beryl Evil

**Age:** 25

**Job:** None

**Relationship:** Darien's girlfriend; Darien's client; Serena, Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei, Ken, Andrew, Greg, Chad's enemy

**Name:** Jasmine

**Age:** 2

**Job:** Lioness

**Relationship:** Simba's sister; Serena's lioness

**Name:** Simba

**Age:** 2

**Job:** Lion

**Relationship:** Jasmine's brother; Lita's lion

Alright folks! Just thought you might want to know this stuff. I'm working on Chapter 4. I don't expect any reviews on this. If any reviews, I expect them to be questions or criticism maybe. So, don't feel pressured to review this. BUT, please, please review the rest!J

Keiko's Horsebrat


	6. Chapter 4

Ok, Ok. Here is Chapter 4. Sorry I kinda tricked you on the last installment. So, here is Chapter 4. I'll try to get Chapter 5 up as quick as possible. Soo, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do, not, have not, and never will own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. sigh

**Title:** The Tameress

**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating:** T

**Serena's P.O.V**

Serena ran soaking wet all the way home while cursing about quote, 'stupid bakas with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes…must win…kill Baka!' People started looking at Serena strangely wondering first who was this stupid baka; second, why and how would she win; third, why was she going to kill this Baka, and fourth, why was she soaking wet when the heat was blazing hotter than the fire in hell. When Serena got home, she took a nice, long, hot bath. 'God. I wonder what in the world could Darien do next. I have a feeling I'm not going to like his revenge.' With this thought in mind, Serena promptly fell on her bed and fell asleep.

**Darien's P.O.V**

'Why oh why do I have this strange feeling about Serena? Get it in your head Chiba! You. Are. Beryl's. Boyfriend. Not. Serena's!' Darien mentally yelled at himself in his mind. People all around him were slowly backing away from him because it looked like he was talking to himself (he was people) and he was walking strangely like he was trying to control his anger rather than taking it out on himself. Very strange man indeed. Darien went home and took a long, cold shower and fell asleep on his bed without a second thought.

**12pm, Crown Restaurant Normal P.O.V**

Beryl and Ami sat at the front of the restaurant waiting for Serena and Darien to show up. Ami sat tapping her fingers on the table and watching the clock behind her while Beryl was glaring daggers at her. Finally, Darien and Serena ran through the doors at the same time. Each looking like they had just gotten up and ready in less than 10 minutes. Serena was dressed in her new dress she bought while Darien was in his trademark suit except that it was now black. Serena looked at Darien like it was HIS fault that she was late while Darien did just the same.

**11:45am… Normal P.O.V**

Serena and Darien had just gotten up from their nice, long nap. Both in different houses half-way across town with the Crown Restaurant in the middle of town, both ways taking about 25 minutes to get there. That is, if they ran. Serena and Darien hurriedly got dressed and rushed out of their apartments. Serena being a little slower because she was in 2 inch heels. About 1 mile away from the front doors, Serena and Darien met again. Though, not so nicely. You see, Serena was now laying on the cement on top of Darien while he was pinned beneath her. What happened was Serena and Darien weren't paying attention to where they were going and collided into each other. While Serena was mumbling brief apologizes, Darien was just looking at her wondering if she would first, ever get off of him, and secondly, if she would notice who it was pinned beneath her. The second thought soon came true. Birds flew as Serena looked down, screamed jumped up and went running the rest of the way to the Crown Restaurant despite the 2" heels that kept threatening to break on her. Darien sighed, got up and ran after the blond whose French braid was swinging madly behind her. Soo here we are dear fans back at 12:15pm at the Crown Restaurant.

**12:15pm… Crown Restaurant… Normal P.O.V**

Ami cleared her throat while Beryl shot daggers at Serena wondering why they were late, came at the same time, mad at each other for making them late, and why they BOTH just looked like they had just woken up. Now, things were going to get interesting around here. Ami cleared her throat again and motioned for Serena to take a seat beside her and Darien beside Beryl. "Now that we are all here, let's get started. First, lets discuss what Ms. Tsukino is being charged with. Mr. Shields?" Ami looked at Darien expecting him to answer. When he didn't right away, Beryl spoke up. "That blonde's beast of a cat attacked me at a competition and put me in a leg cast for 1 week! I demand to see that animal put down and for her to pay for my injuries." Beryl looked at Serena with venom and then turned to Darien putting on her UGLY puppy face. Serena, not happy with Jasmine being called a 'beast of a cat' and talking about her paying Beryl and putting down Jasmine, started shouting at Beryl. "What! YOU are the one who upset Jasmine. All she did was scratch your leg. I had her claws trimmed down to 1/8 of an inch. Not even enough to cause serious injury. I will NOT pay for a cast that you probably paid someone to put on you and if you EVEN THINK about putting down Jasmine or ordering someone that I don't know to come within a 5' radius of her, you will pay and I will not forget it. Do you here me!" Darien, Ami, and Beryl looked at her in surprise. Ami tried to calm Serena down while Darien was holding back Beryl from attacking Serena. Ami looked at Darien and sighed. "Serena, will you please calm down. If you don't, you will make matters worse for yourself and Jasmine. Not better. Do you want to see the satisfaction on that…(lost for a better word) 'Things' face when you are standing over Jasmine crying when she is put down or you paying her every last cent you have?" Serena shook her head no. "That's what I thought. Now please calm yourself. Mr. Shields, will you please restrain your client for making accusations that seemingly bait my client into a heated discussion. Thank you." Ami took authority and made both Serena and Beryl sit down. Darien wasn't helping matters much while glaring at Ami for telling him how to do his job.

Serena was looking smug and giving Ami the 'you-go-girl' eye. Finally after about 15 minutes, both clients were calmed down and they could get on with business. Ami again asked Darien what Serena was being charged with. Darien answered with curtly "Ms. Tsukino's lioness attacked Ms. Evil while at a competition when walking through the doors on her cell phone. She had on a leg cast for a week due to stitches and a broken leg from the force of the attack. She ruined her outfit and hair when pushed down." Serena looked like she didn't believe a word her just said. Serena let out her famous 'yeah right, I don't believe you' sound. Ami looked sternly at Serena knowing what that sound had meant. Thankfully, Beryl was so tied up trying to look the victim, didn't here her. But, guess who else heard her. Yep. Darien. He looked at Serena with narrowed eyes reminding her of the war that he started earlier that day. His looked plainly meant 'you start something else here, you will pay later.' Ami was baffled with the exchange because when she looked at Serena, she was smirking and had an evil glint in her eye. Ami not knowing anything thought their was just a reflection. She looked back again, it was still there. She elbowed Serena in the side clearly meaning not here, not now. Serena put on her 'why not?' face at Ami. Ami just shook her head.

Ami cleared her throat and asked Serena if she had a defense for herself and Jasmine. Serena shook her head yes and looked Beryl and Darien straight in the eye. Ami's look on her face said, I shouldn't have asked that. I should've just answered myself. Darien thought this should be good. Beryl didn't even notice anyone talking. She was just paying attention to herself. As always. Serena looked _soo_ happy to be able to _legally_ have a say in the matter. "Well, first of all Ms. Evil, if you would've read the notices and signs, they stated to not scream, talk on a cell phone, or wear the color red clothing because they will upset lions and lionesses. In the packet, given to all the owners of lions or lionesses competing, it also stated it. So whatever my lioness did to you, was not out of the ordinary. She was raised in a protective habitat but she is still somewhat wild. So what was done to you, was out of your own stupidity." Serena sat down after having her say. Ami looked at her with a congratulating look, Darien looked like he was confused, and Beryl looked like she was ready to kill Serena for calling her stupid, and making her look like it in front of her boyfriend/lawyer, and a most prestigious and highly respected lawyer. Ami then asked if Beryl or Darien had anything to say. They both shook their heads no. Ami concluded the meeting and treated Serena to a sundae and figure out what that exchange between her and Darien was all about during the middle of the meeting. Serena nodded her head happily. Beryl left but Darien decided to stay a little bit longer. He looked at Serena and making sure Ami was present, asked her if she had the packet on her that she was talking about earlier. She nodded her head yes and reached into her purse. She pulled out a small, folded stack of papers and handed them to Darien after she turned to the page she was previously talking about. There in black and white was everything that she had said was there. Darien sighed at his client's ignorance. He handed back the papers to Serena and asked her if anyone could vouch for her at work outside of friends and family that was she had shown him was true. She nodded yes and told him to contact one of the judges or the central office. He asked for a name of the judge and was surprised when she said Ken Mowers. Ken Mowers was one of Darien's best friends. He looked beyond surprise. "Ken Mowers! Ken Mowers who co-operates a restaurant called AK What's Cooking?" Serena smirked. "Who else has a name like Ken Mowers. Do you know him?" "Yes I do. Matter of fact, he is one of my best friends. What was he doing judging a competition anyway." Serena looked stunned. "He was there because first, it was his day off; second, a judge called in sick and he volunteered; and third, he is Lita's boyfriend who happens to be my best friend and co-worker. He came to see us perform. Do you remember that girl who was with me the day you came out to my place holding a lion named Simba? That was Lita Kino. Her lion, Simba, and my lioness, Jasmine, are brother and sister. You can check with him to see if anything I said was legit." Darien looked at her, smirked, and walked out the door saying "You bet I will. Be prepared for what I told you dismornin'. Mermaid." Darien went home laughing to himself. Serena looked at Ami. "I have no clue what he was just talking about." Serena lied not wanting Ami to know anything about that morning. At least, not yet anyways.

**Darien's P.O.V**

'Dangit. Now I have my work cut out for me. I now know where Ken was the day he cancelled his plans with me and the guys and wouldn't tell us where he was going. Now that I think about it, I DO remember him mentioning someone named Lita. That day at the training center, I didn't click in. sigh I know Serena was telling the truth. I still will talk to Ken about where he was, what his girlfriend's name was, and if there were notices about the things Serena stated. If everything is true, I'm going to have a time trying to win this case. Especially if everything is true AND if I'm still going against Ms. Mizuno. More than likely I am since she and Serena are best friends. Why can't life be simple?' Darien arrived at his apartment and went to make a cup of coffee and a couple of phone calls. He called Ken to check in on the facts. Sadly, everything was true. Ken made Darien promise to say hi to Lita next time he saw her because Ken was going to be busy the next couple of days. The then called Beryl to tell her he had to cancel plans that night because he was working on her case. Last but not least, he called Mizuno & Locklear Lawyer Office to talk to Ami and make sure she was still doing the case. The conversation went like this.

Ami- "Hello. Mizuno & Locklear Lawyer Office. Ami Mizuno speaking. How may I help you?"

Darien- "Yes. This is Darien Shields. I was wondering if you were still going to take on Ms. Tsukino's case." He waited for her answer in apprehension.

Ami- "Yes I am Mr. Shields. I'm just wondering what it matters to you." Ami was still mad at Darien after figuring that he had done something to upset her client, Serena. "If you have nothing else to say, I need to go. I'm in the middle of working on Serena's case. Good-bye." click

Darien looked at the phone wondering what he ever did to offend her. He worshiped her. She was where he wanted to be with this being her first year and he was still working for it being a lawyer for 4 years. 'Why can't life ever be fair?' Darien hung up and went to change into jeans and a t-shirt. 'Well I better start working on this case.' sigh Darien tried to work on the case for about an hour. He wasn't getting anywhere. He threw down the papers and stormed out the door after grabbing the keys to his black motorcycle. His pride and joy. It had a silver/gold rose on the gas tank. He pulled on his helmet and went speeding down the road not caring where he went. After shutting off the engine, he found himself in front of the Crown Arcade where his friend Andrew worked. Darien hopped off the bike and pulled off his helmet. 'Darn helmet hair.' Darien walked into the arcade to see a blonde hanging with Andrew. 'She looks almost exactly like Serena.' Darien thought. "Hey Drew. How's it goin'? Anything new happen?" Andrew (Drew) shook his head no. "Hey Dare, have you met my girlfriend Mina?" Darien (Dare) shook his head no. "The usual?" Drew asked. "Yep. You know me too well." When Darien finished saying that, the doors jingled announcing another customer. Mina looked up and squealed. "Serena! How ya doin' sis? Where the girls at?" Darien turned around to see a girl in jeans and a belly-button baring top with cap sleeves. Sneakers, and hair in a style that reminded him of spaghetti and meatballs. Can't you tell I'm hungry? Serena looked at Mina and Andrew. "Andy, Mina! Hey guys. Andy, can I have my usual?" Andrew laughed. "Of course little sis Sere. A thick chocolate milkshake coming right up. Why don't you sit down beside Darien here and talk to Mina. I'm sure since you've been so busy with Jasmine, Lita, and Simba you two haven't been able to talk." When Serena heard Darien's name, she turned to him. "You! What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on your case for precious Beryl? Hmm?" Andrew and Mina looked baffled that Serena and Darien knew each other. More surprised that Serena already hates his guts. Andrew turned to Serena. "You know him? How?" Mina nodded her head also wanting to know. Serena looked at Mina and Andrew. "Well, you see that's what I came here to talk to you about. This jerk's girlfriend, Beryl, is suing me and trying to put Jasmine down for no reason at all. Jasmine reacted like any animal would according to their breed, and Beryl knew it. Darien is working on her case while Ami is working on mine. Andy, be a nice big brother and tell him to leave me alone while I spend some time with my twin. 'k?" Andrew looked at Darien. "Please leave my little sister and her twin, my girlfriend, alone while they talk. 'k?" Serena looked pleased with herself and dragged Mina to a corner booth. Darien looked at Andrew in surprise. "She's your little sister. I thought you were an only child." Andrew looked at Darien and laughed. "I am, I am. She's just like a little sister to me. I go with her twin sister, Mina. Why do you care anyways and why does Serena hate your guts?" Andrew looked perplexed. "Didn't you hear her? I'm working on a case against her and she finds out that her 'big brother' is my best friend. Duh!" The doors jingled again and in came Lita and Ken. "Ken! How ya doin'? Hey Lita! The girls are in the corner. Rei and Ami aren't here…" Lita tore away from Ken's arm and ran to 'SLMRA Corner' before Andrew could finish. "yet." sigh Just then…BANG! Ami and Rei rushed threw the doors. Ami looked at Andrew. "Hey Andrew. Ken. Jerk." "Corner is where the girls are." Andrew answered before she could ask. "Thanks!" Ami and Rei tore down to the corner booth. "HEY GIRLS!" Was all that could be heard. Andrew explained for them. "They haven't seen each other for awhile. You kinda get used to it. They're my regulars. That's why I know what they want, and the questions that they are about to ask. Get used to it. Darien, was Ami talking to you when she said jerk?" Darien sighed. "Who do ya think Serena has working on her case. Surely not me.'" "Oh. That explains everything. I wonder where…" The door burst open again. This time in came Greg and Chad. "Hey Greg, Chad who ya looking for?" "Ami, Rei. Are they here?" Out of the corner booth came laughing. Greg looked at Andrew. "Never mind. That just answered our question." Sure enough out of the booth came Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Serena. Ami ran to Greg. "Where have you been? I missed you." Greg was just smiling trying to calm Ami down. Rei ran to Chad and hit him in the head. "You know you have work tonight and I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been hiding?" Chad was shaking his head trying to stop the aching headache he was getting. "Rei, Pyro. Think calm. I know I've got work. As where I've been, I've been looking for you all week but couldn't find you." Rei just grinned at Chad. Lita went to Ken while Mina went to Andrew. "Andy. When the girls come back to Earth and not Cloud 9 from seeing their long lost boyfriends, will you tell them to meet me at Nightin' Gale tonight. I need to dance my troubles away that was caused by Jerk's girlfriend. See ya!" Serena ran out the door.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey guys. Where's Serena?" Lita asked looking around. Darien just busted out laughing after hearing the exchange between Andrew and Serena 5 minutes ago. Lita demanded to know what was so funny. In between laughs Darien tried to tell them where she went. "5 gasp minutes snort ago gasp she left hehe saying that snort when you guys hehehehe got out of Cloud 9 snort from seeing your gasp long lost boyfriends gasp to meet her at gasp Nightin' Gale tonight snort she needs to dance hehehe her troubles snort away!" Darien rolled on the floor laughing until he thought about the Cloud 9 thing. He instantly shot up. "Waitaminute. You guys go out with them. Serena's best friends and one of them being her lawyer?" Darien pointed to the guys, his best friends, first then to the girls, Serena's best friends, last. They all nodded their heads yes. "traitors" was the only thing everyone heard come out of Darien's mouth as he stormed out the doors and sped off on his motorcycle. Everyone looked at each other and laughed themselves silly. Darien's only thought was that Serena was now dubbed 'Meatball Head' and he needed to find a way to pull an awesome prank on her to win the war. Mwahahahaha!

**TBC…**

Ok guys. Here is Chapter 4. Ok so I lied. Darien didn't go see Serena perform yet. It will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I thought it would be in this chapter, but I got another idea. So, sue me. No don't please. I'm just kidding. Ok, Review time!

Silverangel4567- Thanx! I hope this is quick enough!

Starangel07- Alright. Here is Chapter 4

That's all for today. I won't spoil the surprise of what is going to be in the next chapter. I know this wasn't the best chapter, but it should get better. I promise. So, review and keep an eye out for Chapter 5 coming soon to your computer screen by yours truly… Keiko's Horsebrat. So, don't forget to review, review, review. Bye, bye!

Keiko's Horsebrat


	7. Chapter 5

_Ducks rotten food being thrown her way I'm so so sorry guys for not updating sooner. I hit a writer's blocks PLUS I'm taking Algebra this year and the homework is crazy PLUS my computer had a bug in it.L Stupid damn thing Well, anyways, here is chapter 5 of ** The Tameress.** Enjoy!_

**Title: **The Tameress

**Author: **Keiko's Horsebrat

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. But, my birthday IS next month. hint hint

**9pm Nightin' Gale Normal POV**

Serena stood in the dancing crowd waiting for her friends to show up. 'Damn idiots. Where are th…'

"Sere! Over here!"

'Never mind that last thought. Still idiots though!'

Serena walked over to the gang. All of the boys were with them except for Darien. 'Thank God!' Serena and the girls went to the dance floor while the guys ordered their drinks. Beer all around. The girls, except for Serena, slow danced to a song with their boyfriends after they all had their drinks. Many boys asked her to dance but she turned down all of them. She decided to sit this one out because there wasn't nobody she cared to dance with. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the songs started to get more upbeat. _Laffy Taffy _ was playing and the song automatically switched to _My Hump_. Serena's favorite. The girls all started going wild. Greg, Ken, Andrew, and Chad quickly claimed their girlfriends from wandering boys. Soon, Serena was dancing alone.

**Darien's POV**

'There she is! I wonder if she'll recognize me without my suit. Damn. Am I seeing things? Is she dancing…ALONE! Why in the hell would she be dancing alone? Where are her fr… Never mind. They are with my so-called friends. Ok, where is her boyfriend? Hmmm, hopefully she doesn't have one. Score for… Me!'

**Normal POV**

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Serena's waist keeping them close together. Serena, not knowing who this guy was, started dancing against him. Soon, he started to join in on the beat. It was a battle of moves. Each trying to best each other or wear one another out. Everybody moved off the dance floor to allow the couple more space to dance. They stood around watching and waiting to see who would win. After a lot of sweating and exhaustion, Serena gave in. she turned to congratulate her partner.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who let you in? Chad, I'm going to kill you! Girls, lets go. Andrew, you drive. I'm too mad. Chad, kick this guy out. Greg, make sure everyone gets home safely. I'm walking. Oh, Darien, why in the hell were you dancing with me? Don't you think that precious Beryl will be upset? Don't even try to talk to me. Good Bye!"

Serena stormed out of the club leaving EVERYONE speechless.

"Wow"

Everyone turned to Ken. He was the only male who managed not to feel the wrath of Serena. **BAM** In stormed Serena looking like she had forgotten something. She turned to Darien.

"By the way Darien, fuck off!"

Serena flipped Darien off twice and stormed back out the still swinging door. Dumbstrucked (not a word, I know), Darien could just goggle after her. Andrew was seen on the floor laughing his ass off.

"What the hell you laughing at?"

Darien stormed out the club after yelling at Andrew. He was heading for his car when he noticed Serena sitting on the hood.

**TBC…**

_Cliffhanger! How I love them. Well, here is Chapter 5. I hope to try and get Chapter 6 wrote before the end of Christmas break. Until the, review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!J_

Keiko's Horsebrat


	8. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in like…forever! sigh School's been hectic and since it's summer break, I've been busy babysitting my annoying brother. Just so you know, I've changed my penname from Keiko's Horsebrat to Crystal Pony. Soo here is chapter 6 and I hope that this will make up for the long wait I've put you guys through!J_

**The Tameress**

**By: Crystal Pony**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: In no way or form do I own Sailor Moon…yet I'm still working on the paperwork!**

Darien rubbed at his eyes not believing what they were allowing him to see. 'Why is she sitting on top of my car? Maybe she wants to talk…or yell at me some more. With my luck, probably the latter.' Darien sighed as he made his way over to the car.

"'Bout time you got your ace out here! I've been waiting for…" Serena stopped her ranting to check her watch. "Hot dang! I've been waiting for you for about 5 minutes! Don't you realize what could have happened to me in that time?" Serena shuddered at the thought. Darien was shocked. First he comes out to find her sitting on top of his car and then she starts yelling at him like he was supposed to know she was out here waiting for him. Life was just not fair. Darien sighed again and looked at Serena like she was a deranged lunatic.

"First of all, how was _I_ supposed to know you were out here waiting for me? Secondly, _why _are _you _sitting on top of _my _car? Last, I expect to here an apology come from your mouth soon since you didn't have any right to yell at me." Darien stopped finally catching his breath. He looked at Serena just before she jumped down from his car with a red face and walked away. He growled and grabbed her elbow before she could go far.

"Are you going to answer my questions or apologize?" Serena contemplated his request for a minute. She suddenly smiled up at him, stood on tiptoes until she could reach his ear and gently whispered "No." Laughing she pulled away from a shell-shocked Darien and ran to her dark blue mustang and sped off.

'I have won a battle whether you like it or not Darien. I **will **when the war!' Serena was laughing hard driving down the road not seeing the car following her.

Darien quickly realized that Serena was going the same way he was. 'Interesting. I wonder where she lives?' Darien nearly went off the road when Serena pulled into his apartment complex. 'What the hell is she doing here? Does she live here or do one of her friends?'

Serena pulled to a stop and took out her keys to her apartment. Looking up she sighed and wondered why she blew up at everybody the way she did. It wasn't their fault that they didn't know the conflict between her and Darien. They only knew of the legal conflict. Not the personal one. 'Life's not fair. I hope they forgive me tomorrow.'

Serena got out of her car as she noticed a black sports car drive in. She waved not noticing who the driver was. Darien sat stunned that she actually waved to him. 'Hmm maybe she doesn't realize that it's me. Better not press my luck tonight. I'll wait till tomorrow.' Darien was saying this with a smug evil look on his face. Darien waited until Serena was in the building before he stepped out into the night air. 'Tomorrow will definitely be interesting.' they both thought as they went to bed.

**TBC…**

_Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I just couldn't think of anything to write. So, I just hope that you'll hit that little button that says 'Review' and leave your comments. Flames accepted. I know I deserve them. This is a sucky chapter. Hopefully it'll get better. Oh well. Just Review and I'll try to get out another chapter before school starts again. Thank you to all who have reviewed. It's made my day and made me update earlier than I was going to. Even though that is hard to believe, it is the truth. J_

Crystal Pony


	9. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Ok, maybe 3 months. J So, only 3 more chapters of this story left. So, here is chapter 7._

_**Title: **_The Tameress

_**Author: **_Crystal Pony

_**Rating: **_T

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sailor Moon. Yet.

Chapter 7

Morning quickly came and Serena woke up to a robin singing through her window. She stretched and went to get up when she heard someone knocking at her door. She got up, grabbed her robe, and went to the door while shouting "Coming!" She opened the door and stared in shock at Darien.

'What the heck is he doing here?!' Darien stared at her dumbly.

'I knew she lived in this building but what I didn't know is that she is my new neighbor. Hmm, should I be pleased or upset. I don't know. What I do know is that this works to my advantage.' With such thoughts, Darien stepped through the door breaking Serena out of her trance.

'What the heck did he just do? Who does he think he is? Grr! He just looks so cute in his pajama pants…black too! Waitaminute, where did _that_ come from? Help! I need psychological help!' Darien was standing amused as an array of emotions passed through her unguarded eyes.

'She looks so cute the way emotions pass through her eyes like that. I just wish I knew what caused…hello! Did she just look at me with fear and shock written all over her face? Why yes she did. Oh, lookee here. She's blushing now. Cute. God I wish I knew what she was thinking. Maybe.' Serena broke out of her trance after realizing he was watching her with amusement. Plus the fact that her face was burning like it was on fire. Yea, a major problem.

'What did I get myself into now?!' Serena went over to Darien and snapped her fingers into his face.

"Whatcha staring at Space Cadet? Never seen a girl in a robe, a tank top, and a TANKTOP?! OMG! Sit, stay, I'll be right back. Gotta go change. Ciao." Serena ran to her room and slammed the door shut after realizing she was in a tank top, panties, and an opened robe. Life was not good. Darien sat in the seat Serena had just pushed him into. He smirked as he realized what happened.

'She got embarrassed not over her lack of clothes but over me…apparently. Life is good!' Serena came out of her room to see Darien sitting there like a cat that ate the canary. She became very suspicious.

"Ok. What did you do? I swear, if you _touched_ something of mine, I'll…" She didn't get a chance to finish. He had turned to her instead.

"Why are you blushing Serena? Having naughty thoughts?" He smirked as he saw Serena getting redder and redder.

'Yep! Exactly the types of thoughts she's thinking.' Darien continued to stare at her making her more and more uncomfortable. After a while, she couldn't stand it anymore and started yelling.

"What is your frickin' problem?! Why are you staring at me? Do I have drool on my chin? Why are you here in the first place anyways? What?!" Darien started laughing as he stared at her panic stricken face. He started ticking her questions off as he answered her.

"1...I don't have a problem. Apparently _you _do by the way you prance around in your panties and tank top. 2...I came over to ask you for some laundry soap. I didn't know you were my new neighbor. By the way, welcome to the building. Anyways, where was I? Ah, yes. 3...I'm staring at you because you're cute when you're angry. 4...no, you don't have drool on your face. 5...nothing. Anymore questions? Good. Now about that laundry soap…" Serena stared at him again.

"Ok whatever. Sorry, I don't have any soap. Oh well. Bye!" She turned around to head to her room when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her movement. She turned around confused and looked at Darien. She then looked down at her wrist and back up to Darien.

"Do you mind letting go? NOW!" She tried to leave again but found her wrist still incased in his grip, which, by the way, happened to tighten the more she fought.

'Grrr. Men are so _stubborn._ Don't they know when they _are not _wanted? sigh Oh well. I guess the only way to get rid of him is to humor him and let him blow his pipe.' Serena sighed out loud, turned around, and sat down in the chair opposite from Darien.

"Ok, what now?" Darien smiled seeing that he finally got her attention.

"What really happened the day of the competition. Yes, I already know what you're going to say is true. I've spoken to Ken and Andrew. They say to trust everything you say and that you wouldn't lie to save your life. Just tell me what happened. I promise not to use anything you say against you. Please?" Serena sighed as she listened to his little speech.

"Ok. I guess I'll tell you. On one condition. You must tell me why she has you wrapped around her little…don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that she has you wrapped around her little finger. Deal?" Darien sighed.

"Deal." Serena began her story and told Darien every little detail she could remember about that day. Darien sighed, again, after she finished her tale. There wasn't really a case against her as she tried to point out earlier. He hung his head in defeat. She won.

"Now, tell me. Why are you wrapped around Beryl's little finger?" Darien sighed again. He had forgotten about his part of the deal.

"The truth is, I don't know. She acts one way around me and I've been told she's a pure bitch around anyone else. I guess I'm too blind to see straight. Hell, I _still _can't see straight. Anyways, on to more important matters. I'm going to tell Beryl I won't handle her case. There isn't anything against you as far as I'm concerned. You won." Serena smiled and patted his knee. His heart skipped a beat for an unknown reason.

"I knew you'd see the error in your ways. Let me reward you for uncovering one eye." Serena leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Darien's heart stopped. After registering what happened and that he _liked_ what happened, he smirked at her and mockingly said…

"Is that _your_ idea for a reward? I'll just collect for myself thank you." Before she could move, he leaned over and grabbed Serena by her arms. He smirked at the astonishment flitting across her face before he jerked her towards him so that she fell on his lap.

"Now _this_, this is more like it." He smiled again before covering her open mouth with his own. He took advantage of her stunned state and cautiously slipped his tongue inside her mouth meeting hers. Serena finally got over the initial shock and instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down when he started to move away. He grinned against her lips and started kissing her like no tomorrow. She returned this back just as possessively. Just when hands started to wander, a knocking was heard at her door. Serena groaned as she heard it. She attempted to ignore it but then the person started beating on her door. Darien groaned and released Serena, gently pushing her towards the door.

"You better answer that before you need a new door. When that's taken care of, we can finish our, erm, discussion." With that he winked at her as she turned to open the door.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Was what Darien heard at the same time. He started to get up when Serena turned around and shot him a glare. He gulped, sat back down, and waited for her to turn her back again. She smiled at him and turned around not seeing Darien steadily rising from the seat again. Darien walked up behind her and heard the other girl yelling.

"I'm looking for Darien. What are _you_ doing here?" Serena looked at her like she was insane.

"Idiot, I _live _here! Duh!" Beryl was miffed.

"Whatever. Have you seen Darien?" Serena grinned.

"Actually…" Beryl looked up behind Serena and saw Darien looking down on her.

"Darien! What are _you _doing _here_ in your _pajama pants?!_" Darien sighed. Oh yeah, today is great! Really, it was. Serena looked up sheepishly to Darien. Darien looked down at her and smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hi Beryl. I was just talking to Serena about the case. She's my new neighbor. What are _you_ doing here?" Beryl was POed. Actually, passed POed. She was FPOed! Not good.

"Really now." Beryl's words were heavily laced with sarcasm. Darien sighed.

"Yes. I decided to not work on it any longer. There isn't a case as far as I'm concerned. Now, WHAT DID YOU WANT?!" Beryl was shocked and angry.

'That little bitch. I _know_ she changed his mind. Damn her!' Beryl raised her hand and slapped Serena. She went for her other cheek when a steel vise gripped her arm. She looked up shocked.

"Enough. Goodbye Beryl. For good. We're through." With that, Darien shut the door and took Serena's cheek into his hand.

"Are you ok?" Serena nodded while Darien stroked her cheek.

"Baby, come on." Darien took Serena's hand and led her to the big, over stuffed rocking chair. He sat down and gently pulled Serena into his lap. He rocked them both until Serena drifted off to sleep. The continued to stroke her hair as she cuddled up next to him. He too, soon fell asleep.

TBC…

_Ok. Was it worth the long wait? Ok, maybe not. I've got the rest of the story planned out and as I already said, 3 more chapters left. The next chapter kinda shows how crazy Beryl is. As if we already didn't know.J So just stop for a few moments and leave a review! It'll get me writing faster. Pinky promise! Until next time…_

Crystal Pony


	10. Chapter 8

_Now, how's this for a quick update? I think I could do this forever. Type a chapter a week I mean. I think I shall. J So, here is chapter 8 of The Tameress._

**Title **The Tameress

**Author **Crystal Pony

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **I don't own Sailor Moon as of yet. Soon I shall though.

**Chapter 8**

Serena and Darien woke up to someone banging on her door. They looked at each other and stretched, getting up. Serena glanced at the clock while going by to answer the door. It was only 4:39pm.

"Hey Darien, did you know it was 4:39 already? I was supposed to meet the girls over an hour ago. You wanna bet who's at the door. I've got 10 bucks riding on Rei. Who do you think?" Darien smirked.

"I say $10 on Mina. Now answer that door before I _change_ my bet. If you get what I mean." Serena smirked and literally ran the rest of the way to answer the door. To their immense surprise, Ami was standing on the other side.

"Ami! Nice to see you. I thought for sure it would've been Rei who came to get me. Why did they send you?" Ami just sighed.

"What happened Serena? You were supposed to meet us an hour and a half ago. And why are you still in you're pajamas?" As Ami finished talking, Serena just shrugged her shoulders and stepped back, gesturing for Ami to come in completely forgetting about her 'company'. Ami's gasp made her quickly look towards her friend. She followed Ami's line of vision and immediately came upon a shirtless Darien.

OH CRAP! I've got a _ton _of explaining to do. Sigh. Can't today get _any_ worse? Apparently it could because soon Rei, Mina, and Lita were banging on her door with Rei threatening to burn it off of the hinges if she didn't open up soon. She looked to Ami who had yet to say anything. Then, she looked at Darien who had a sympathetic look in his eyes. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it causing all three girls to fall in.

"Dang Serena. Couldn't you have warned us before…why are _you_ here? Serena! Get your ace in here _NOW!_" Lita literally strangled Darien when she saw him standing there in pajama pants. Serena cautiously walked in with Ami behind her blocking an escape route. Serena walked over to Darien and into his open arms. She looked up at him and saw him give her an encouraging nod. She sighed and leaned back onto his chest closing her eyes trying to figure out what to say. She opened her eyes finally and faced the girls.

"Hi guys. What brings you here?" Lita and Mina had to grab ahold of Rei before she could leap at Serena and choke her to death. Darien backed up a few feet taking Serena with him. Ami was too busy glaring daggers at the arms around Serena's waist to worry about anything else. Mina sighed trying to figure out what was going on.

Boy, they look like they're _very_ familiar with each other. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Oh well. Only one way to find out. Mina cleared her throat and looked at Darien, who was patiently taking in all of the glares and stares. She then turned her eyes down to Serena who was just as patiently waiting for someone to break the silence.

I guess it might as well be me. Here goes nothing.

"Serena, what's going on between you and Darien? I thought you two hated each other. What gives?" Serena sighed again and motioned for everyone to follow her. She took Darien's hand and pulled him along behind her. When she got to the living room, Darien took over and pulled Serena over to the chair they were occupying earlier and sat down drawing Serena onto his lap. He started stroking her hair and muttering soothing words trying to give her support and calm her down at the same time so that she would finally talk to her friends. Mina looked over to Ami and shrugged. They noticed that Serena and Darien were talking quietly to each other.

"I wonder what's going on between those two. They _almost _look like they're going out. I wonder if they are. I mean, look at the way they're acting towards each other. The other day, Serena was ready to _kill_ Darien. Now look at them. She's sitting on his lap like it's the most natural thing in the world." Lita trailed off as she noticed Darien and Serena patiently looking at the four of them. Serena cleared her throat and began her explanation. She told the girls about what happened earlier that morning and dropped the bomb.

"If you also haven't figured it out, me and Darien are now going out. He asked me earlier when you guys were having your conversation. Did this answer all of your questions?" The girls sat there stunned as Serena finished her tale. Lita was the first one to speak.

"Let me get this straight. He comes over, asks for laundry soap, and asks you what went on that day. After hearing it a _second_ time, he _finally_ figured out that _nothing_ was against you. Then, Beryl comes barging in, and he tells her he isn't representing her. She slaps you once, he stops the second attempt, tells her its over, and tosses her out the door. Why didn't you _call_ me so that I could've been in on the action. Man. I would've _loved_ to tell that she dog exactly what I thought of her. Sigh. You two are cruel." She looked at everyone and noticed their expressions.

"What?! It's the truth. Ever since I saw her I've wanted to kick her butt from here to Jupiter and all the way around to other neighboring planets." Everyone burst out laughing and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Serena and Darien in her apartment.

**TBC…**

_Okay, I know it wasn't as long as my previous chapter but, I figured this was a good place to end. So, I hoped you liked it! Please don't forget to REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	11. Chapter 9

_No notes. Just sorry that it wasn't out sooner!_

**Title: **Tameress

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9**

She will pay! No one crosses Beryl Evil! Beryl started cackling and scared everyone on the street as they were passing by. She heard comments directed at her but she didn't care. She was going to get Darien back and Serena out of the way…for good.

**At Serena's Place**

"Yawn!" Everyone looked at Serena.

"What? Can't a girl even yawn anymore?" Darien looked at Serena's angry face and burst out laughing. Serena rounded on him.

"What are _you_ laughing at? Are you already _trying_ to get on my bad side?" Everyone started laughing now. Serena finally cracked and laughed with them. Ami caught her breath and looked at the time. It showed 8:30 pm.

"Man, we passed the day away. I suppose me and the girls should get going. We'll see you two later. Ok? Bye!" Ami pushed everyone out the door against Rei's protests. Mina smacked Rei in the head and started running away when she saw the murderous look on Rei's face.

"Aggh! Make way. Killer arsonist coming. Move it people!" Serena, Darien, and the rest of the girls laughed as Rei chased Mina down the hall. Ami and Lita waved goodbye as they followed the two screamers down the hall. Serena turned to Darien.

"Now you know what I put up with everyday. Wanna go do something?" Darien just laughed and got a wicked gleam in his eyes. Serena quickly caught onto what he meant. She turned a bright, pretty shade of deep red.

"Not _that_ kind of something mister. God, get your head out of the gutter. I now retract my earlier offer. I shall see you in the morning. Bye!" With that, Serena pushed a smirking Darien out the door.

That man. He'll be the end of me. But, a good end.

**Across Town…**

Notorious hitmen lined the streets, the front of the line ending at an ominous looking building. A very large sign was nailed to the building.

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**Auditions for the job of 'canning'**_

_**Serena Tsukino will be held on **_

_**Monday at 12 noon. **_

_**Please see Beryl Evil for applications.**_

_**Thank you.**_

Many people shied away from the crowd. Smart people…very very smart people.

God, I'm getting a terrible MIGRAINE! _Why _can't I find a suitable person to kill Serena? Oh well, the next one might be _just _the person I'm looking for. Beryl prepared herself for the next person who wished to audition. A medium built man with brown hair came in and took a seat across from Beryl.

"Ok, there are four things that I would like to know.

1. Name

2. Age

3. Specialty

4. Why do you want this job?" The man raised an eyebrow at her and started ticking off the answers to her questions on his fingers.

"1. Name: Jake Mason

2. Age: 26

3. Specialty: Anything convenient at the time

4. Why: I'm bored and in need of easy money. Anything else?" Beryl looked thoughtful.

Yes, this man ought to do the trick.

"You're hired. Get her gone as soon as possible. You can go now." Jake nodded his head and left Beryl to her scheming.

Yes, she will pay.

**The Next Day**

Serena woke up to someone jumping up and down on her bed. She groaned and looked at the clock. When she saw it was 9:30 am, she yelped and jumped out of bed. She turned to see a laughing Darien laying on her bed facing her with his head propped up in his hands. She did a double take when she noticed him.

"_How_ did you get into my apartment? I could've _sworn_ I locked the door. Did you get a key from one of the girls?" Darien chuckled while shaking his head 'no'.

"No Sere, I didn't get a key from the girls. Yes it was locked. I found your extra key. You know, you shouldn't leave a spare key taped to the top of a wall lamp. Kinda dangerous." Serena blushed as she slowly snuck out of bed. She had a funny feeling about today. She always trusted her instincts even if they could lead her into danger. Something good always came out of them. She thought that it was kind of weird that Darien could find her spare key while the other girls couldn't find it and they've been looking for a long long time. And for the record, she was _never _late for work. She nodded her head and then a thought struck her.

"I'M GONNA BE _LATE _FOR WORK! Darien, _why_ didn't you wake me up? Lita's going to _kill_ me!" Darien started laughing as he broke out of his daze.

She is acting weird! Wait a minute, did she just nod her head to herself? And, did she just yell at _me_ for not waking her up earlier? This girl has gone insane! Serena ran out of the bathroom to see Darien still laughing at her.

"What do you think is so amusing? I'm late for work at _my _own company! _Nothing _is funny Darien. Now, get up! You're giving me a ride to work." Darien immediately stopped laughing to process what she said. He sighed.

How do I _always_ get stuck in this situation? He came over hoping to set up his next prank. Hey, even if they _did_ go out now, they still declared war and they _didn't_ sign a truce…yet. Serena ran back into the room and grabbed Darien. She started dragging him to the door when he remembered how to walk and gawk at the same time. He took over and led Serena the rest of the way. Later that day after practice and begging Lita to forgive her for being late, Serena walked out to wait for Darien to show up.

Ugh! That girl has to be the _most _forgetful person in _history!_ I can't _believe_ she forgot her purse! Oh well, I just hope Darien hasn't picked her up yet. Lita picked up the purse and started walking towards where she last saw Serena standing. As she was walking, she heard a car drive up and stop. She started running thinking that it was Darien. She suddenly came to a stop when she heard Serena scream. She quickly dropped the purse she had been clutching and ran towards Serena's voice. When she turned the corner, she saw Serena getting slung towards a car by a guy in a baseball cap with jeans. She got a look at his face as he turned towards he. He had brown hair and a mean look. He saw Lita and started trying to throw Serena into the white car. Lita picked up her pace and quickly came behind the man. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, landing a punch on his nose. She screamed at Serena to run while she punched the guy in the stomach. When he bent over in pain, she ran after Serena and only stopped to grab the purse she had dropped trying to rescue Serena. When she got inside, she quickly locked the door and started searching for Serena. She found her sitting in a tight ball in the corner of the bathroom softly crying. Lita knelt down and tried comforting Serena as best as she could. When Serena quieted down, Lita took her cell phone from her pocket and called the police. When she hung up the phone, she heard someone banging on the locked door yelling Serena's name. She looked down and found Serena fast asleep. She got up quietly and walked towards the door. She recognized Darien's voice and opened the door. He came in and immediately started looking for Serena. Lita saw this and quickly explained what happened. She had to hold Darien back as she finished telling him what happened. He was about to kill someone. When she finally got him to calm down, she led him to where Serena was sleeping. When he saw her, he sighed and bent down to pick her up. When he stood up, Serena had awaken and started thrashing around. He finally got her to calm down after several minutes of softly talking to her and rubbing her back. When she looked back up at him, she had a look on her face that clearly said she was sorry for hurting him when she was moving around. He just smiled down at her letting her know that she hadn't hurt him…much. Her punches were a little on the hurting side. He looked back up at Lita and told her that he was going to take Serena back home. Lita nodded and went ahead to open the doors for him. He thanked her and put Serena in the front seat. When he got to his apartment, he drew Serena a nice, hot bath. While she was washing up, he got a call from the police station asking him to bring Serena in for questioning. He told them he would and went to get Serena. He knew it would be frightening but he hoped with him there, it would help. Maybe.

**TBC…**

_Ok people…happy? I hope so…I lost many a nights sleep trying to figure this out!J lol…so Just REVIEW and all my sleepless nights and hard work will be paid off! Have a good night…morning…afternoon…well, whenever you read this I hope you have it nice!_

Crystal Pony


	12. Chapter 10

_So sorry for not updating sooner. I've had it written and in my binder. I was just too lazy to type it…until now. J So here is the next chapter. Don't worry, I've got this story written out in my head. Now, just to get it onto paper. So, please just bear with me people. Have a great day!_

**Title:** Tameress

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…so sad!

**Chapter 10**

When Serena and Darien finally left the police station, it was almost 7pm. They decided to just pick something up on the way home. When they got home, there was a call on the machine for Serena. Rei had heard from Lita about the attempted kidnapping. She practically told Serena that she was going to go to the club, or else. Darien looked to see what Serena's reaction was. He immediately sensed her discomfort.

"Sere, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure that Rei will understand." Serena was about to give in to Darien when she suddenly thought of something.

"No Darien, I'll go. Think about it, if I don't go, the attacker would be winning. No Dare, I've got to go. Besides, I'll be with Rei and probably the rest of the crew knowing them. Well, I best get ready. Rei'll want me there around 9:30pm. Bye!" When Serena went to take a shower and change, he knew that she had made a good point. If she didn't go, she _would_ be giving in to the kidnapper.

Plus, she _would_ be with, at least, Rei. She'll be safe. With that thought, Darien headed back to his own apartment to finish some paperwork that was due in the morning. He quickly wrote Serena a note telling her to be safe, have fun, and that he'd see her in the morning. When Serena got out of the shower, she was surprised to see Darien gone.

And here I thought he'd at least stick around long enough to see if I got out of the apartment okay. Oh well, I need to get…hello! What this? After she found the note Darien had left her, she quickly read it and let out a snort of laughter.

Oh yea! Protective as…well, as of yesterday. God, it feels like we've been going out for years even though it's only been two months. Whoops! Gonna be _really_ late now. Rei'll _fry_ me! With that, Serena quickly finished getting ready and raced out of the apartment complex.

I'm _sooo_ dead! Going down the sidewalk, all you could see was a blur of golden hair streamers. People used to this daily sprint sidestepped the late girl and continued on their way. There was a few unfortunate ones, but they made it out in one piece. Amazing. By the time Serena got to the club, Rei was dialing a number on her cell phone. When she saw Serena, she quickly closed it and strode over to where Serena was standing and took the girl into a tight hug.

"Girl, where have you _been?!_ It's not like you to _ever _be this late. Did anything happen to you? Are you alright? ANSWER ME!" Serena was standing dumb shocked at the rate Rei was firing questions at her.

"Rei chill! I'm fine. I just got your message a little late. I _did_ have to get ready you know. There's no way I was going to a club in my work clothes. I mean, don't you think _this_ is more appropriate?" Serena gave herself a mental pat on the back for getting Rei onto another subject other than her tardiness.

Man, she must be _really_ worried if she's actually fixing to call the police for me being stops to look at watch 3 minutes late.

"Ok, cute. Now, how about we loosen up? Just forget about everything that's happened today and just _dance_! Let's go!" With that, Rei pulled Serena into a crowd of rowdy bodies. After an hour of frantically dancing, Serena pulled Rei off of the dance floor, breathing heavily.

"Man! That was the _best _time I've had in _ages!_ Thank you so much for asking me to come. So, want something to drink?" Rei nodded and Serena dragged her to the bar.

"Hey! I want a Raspberry Twist Smirnoff© and she wants a…" Serena looks to Rei. Rei sighed and finished for her.

"I'll have a Budlight©. Hey, when did you start working here? I don't remember hiring you. Did Mina give you a job?" The new bartender looked at Rei and Serena cooly.

"Yes she did. May I ask for your name _ma'm?" _ He asked this with a hint of sarcasm. Rei noticed this immediately and didn't trust him. There was something about him she just didn't like.

"My name is Rei. One of your _bosses._ now, would you be so kind to do your _job_ and get us our drinks? Thank you." The new bartender turned around to get the drinks. When he popped Serena's top, he slipped rat poison in her drink. He didn't think anyone was watching him but in fact, Rei was. She saw this and immediately went rigid. There was no way in _hell_ she was letting Serena _near _this man. When he turned around to hand them their drinks, he saw that Rei was staring at him.

"Busted. Buddy, you're fired. Get out of here before I press charges. Get _out_ of here! CHAD!" When he heard his name, Chad came running over to see what the problem was. When he turned to face Rei, he saw the new bartender trying to run. He quickly turned around and grabbed the man, sensing he was the cause of the commotion.

"Chad, I want this guy thrown out. He tried to kill Serena. Get him out of here and see to it that he doesn't ever come back here. Again. Understand?" Chad nodded and started dragging the guy out of the club. If he had it his way, the guy would be _dead_ for trying to hurt Serena.

And in doing that, he would've hurt Rei. I should kill him but all I was told to do was kick him out. Hey, there's an idea. _Kick_ him _out!_ Yea! When they reached the door, Chad threw him out onto the ground and sent a swift kick to his ass sending him sprawling.

"Never come _near_ here again. Understood? Good, now get out of here before I lose my temper. SCRAM!" With that, the man went running.

Just wait Serena. When you're all alone, you're _mine!_

**TBC…**

_Ok, that was it. I hope this is long enough for you guys! I'm almost finished with chapter 11, I've just got to finish writing it and then type it! J So just review and I'll work on the next chapter! BTW: Thanks to _all_ of you who have reviewed. When I actually get time, which I don't have at the moment, I'll go on my page and answer the questions for my stories. Ciao!_

Crystal Pony


	13. Chapter 11

_So sorry for not updating sooner. I had this chapter written and…I kinda lost it…J BUT I found it so, nothing got hurt, I hope._

**Title: **The Tameress

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…today.

**Chapter 11**

The next day Serena woke up in Darien's bed.

OMG! _How_ did I end up _here_?! Serena spaced out, not seeing Darien enter, trying to think about what happened last night. She was brought back to reality as the bed sunk next to her and a mouth covered hers in a sweet kiss.

"Good morning sleepy head. Have a nice sleep? Rei brought you back pretty wasted last night. Does your head hurt at all?" Serena, having finally known how she ended up where she was, shook her head 'no'.

"No? Well, you must've either drank light and just got wasted quickly or you have a good level of alcohol consumption. Oh well, who knows? I'm just glad you're ok. So, want some pancakes?" Serena started jumping up and down on the bed when she heard _you_ and _pancakes_ in the same sentence. Darien chuckled seeing how excited she got over pancakes.

Oh, well that was certainly…interesting. Better go make more. A _lot_ more. Darien walked out of the room and back to the kitchen, giving Serena privacy to change and what not.

When Serena finally came out of the room, a plate full of pancakes was at the table waiting for her. She began looking around for Darien, but couldn't find him.

_Now_ where did he go? I'm going to have to put a tracking device on that boy. 'sigh' Oh well, more pancakes for me! With that, Serena dove for the pancakes, but a hand suddenly pulled them back. It would appear that, while Serena was in her thinking stupor, Darien had just come back in from grabbing the newspaper. He chuckled in amusement at the variety of emotions flitting across her face.

"What are _you_ laughing at? And exactly _where_ did you just pop up from?" Darien just laughed more because of the way she was standing.

"Dahlin, I'm laughing at the way you're standing and the myriad display of emotions running across your face." Darien's drawl only made Serena's face fall into a pout. Darien chuckled some more and continued on.

"And to answer your other question, I just came in from grabbing the newspaper. The _real _question is, _what_ do you _think_ you were doing with these _pancakes_?" Serena smiled impishly as Darien looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I was just going to try a little bite. Just wanted to make sure it was safe for you to eat. Hehehehe…"Darien just smiled and shook his head.

"You know Sere, you are _very _interesting. And that's, why I love you." Serena just broke out with a small pout.

"I love you too Darien. But, I'm not _very_ interesting. Just…peculiar." Darien busted out laughing and soon Serena joined him. After a few minutes of gut-splitting laughter, they settled down and ate the pancakes Serena was trying to steal earlier. As Darien was drying the last dish, a knock sounded at his door. He turned to look at Serena with a pleading look on his face.

"Sigh, ok hun. I'll go get _your_ door." With a teasing smirk on her face, she walked off to the front door and opened it.

"Mina! Hey chica. What's up?" Mina started laughing and Serena demanded to know what was so funny.

"Oh Sere! Do you know how funny you sound when you're very happy and excited? Well, very _very_ funny." Serena started laughing with Mina and Darien soon came in when he heard the two girls laughing their asses off.

"Ok girls, I give. What's so funny that I can't know?" He asked this with a small pout.

"Nothing hun, Mina was just telling me how funny I sound when I'm happy and excited. Do you agree?" Darien put on his 'thinking face', pretending to contemplate her question. Serena saw this and immediately punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" Serena just glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest turning away from him slightly.

"Sere, I was just joking. Of _course_ you sound silly when you're happy and excited." With that, Darien started running for his life, with Serena right behind him, eyes promising death.

Mina was finally able to calm Serena down after Darien ran into the bathroom and locked the door on her.

"Shields, you are _so_ dead when you out of there!" Mina sighed.

"Sere, do you want to go to the mall? I heard that they have a _very_ good sale. So…?" Serena quickly shook her head 'yes' and grabbed Mina, dragging her to the door as she threw a quick 'good-bye' to Darien.

Once the coast was clear, Darien unlocked the door and peaked his head out.

"Phew! Thank God for Mina's quick thinking. Now, onward to the dishes!" As Darien was finishing the dishes, Mina was in the next apartment with Serena, listening to her rave on and on about Darien. Mina looked up to the ceiling with pleading eyes.

Lord, if you're there, PLEASE HELP ME!

**TBC…**

_Ok, there was the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Sorry for it being so short, but my English teacher has been piling _mountains_ of essays on me to write. sigh I'll try to update soon. In the meantime, please please please! REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	14. Chapter 12

_Ducks from flying vegetables, chairs, tables, knives…etc. I am so so so Sorry for not updating sooner. I entirely forgot about this story. I even had a chapter written already too. Oops! Well, here is a treat…I FINISHED this story. Yep, that's right folks…finished! I'm so happy! Now, I've got three more to go. Joy. J Well, I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed, I just didn't know where to go so I thought that I would just finish it in the best way possible. I might go through and change it, but I wouldn't count on it. Well, here is chapter 12 and chapter 13 will follow! Enjoy!_

**Title: **The Tameress

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Only this story.

**Chapter 12**

"Mina! Look at these _shoes! _ Oh my goodness! They are _so_ cute!" Mina stood by smiling as Serena gushed over a cute pair of wedge sandals. She sighed thinking about what Andrew had told her. Apparently he found out from Darien that someone had tried to kill Serena, twice, and it nearly worked. She turned around looking for Serena, thinking that she might as well get the news straight from the horses mouth.

"Serena, come here for a minute will ya? There's something I wanted to ask you." Serena came over with her shopping bag and looked at Mina curiously.

"What's up Mina? Is something wrong?" Mina smiled at her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something. What does Darien and Andrew mean by a hit man trying to do you in?" Serena visibly paled and started shaking. Mina slapped herself on the head. Of _course_ she wouldn't be comfortable talking about him.

"Never mind Rena. How about we finish shopping now? Ok?" Serena smiled gratefully at her and nodded.

"Thanks Mina. Now, come look at this cute skirt! It would look _so_ good on you!" Mina nodded and followed Serena, happy for the dramatic mood change.

**MEANWHILE…**

"What do you _mean_ that she's gotten away? TWICE! That is _not_ excusable! Leave. NOW! I don't want to see your face around here _ever_ again." Beryl sighed as the ex-hit man walked away.

"Sigh, I guess if you want the job done right, lyou have to do it yourself. Mwahahaha!"

**AT DARIEN'S…**

Darien sat at the computer and was staring at a picture of a man who matched Serena and Lita's description.

Hmmm, so _this_ is the person who tried to kill Serena. Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that. Like, how about finding out _who_ hired him!? Darien sat up as soon as he heard a key being turned in his door. He quickly stood up and went to 'meet' whoever was at his door. His guard dropped when he saw Serena come through his door bearing mall bags. Serena started and almost tripped when Darien's sudden laughter startled her.

"Darien! Get your ace over here and help me with these bags! AND QUIT LAUGHING!" Darien quickly stopped laughing and ran over to assist Serena with her load.

That night Serena and Darien went to sleep. Well, Serena at least, Darien stayed up the entire night wondering about who hated Serena so much that they'd actually hire a hit man. It didn't occur to him until the following morning who that person could be.

**TBC…**

_Ok, one more chapter. Finally! Just review! Thanks! J_

Crystal Pony


	15. Chapter 13 THE END!

_Ok, nothing to say except this is the last chapter and I'm soo thankful for everyone that has stuck with this story…even though I'm not a consistent updater. J So just enjoy the last chapter and give me some feed back…please!_

**Title: **The Tameress

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 13**

Darien was brought out of his sleep by the shrill of Serena's scream coming from the living room. Darien quickly jumped out of bed and raced towards the door. He opened it and what he saw made him quickly close it and run back towards his nightstand where he kept a loaded pistol ready. He grabbed it and quietly walked back to the door of his bed room and slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't creak. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when it didn't. He quietly stepped out to greet the scene before him.

**SERENA'S POV**

I had woken up to a sound coming from the living room and gone to investigate. I didn't think to wake Darien up, though now I really think I should have. If you're a little bit confused, let me clear up the situation. The noise I heard was actually Beryl breaking in and being very loud about it. Now that I'm on _that_ subject, how could Darien _not _hear her? I guess I'll have to hurt him, if I live. If not, well I _can_ haunt him. Ok, anyways, I saw Beryl at the same time she saw me. The only difference was was that she had a gun, unlike me. Just _perfect!_ So dear friends, I am now tied to a chair while Beryl is in the kitchen. I'm, literally, a sitting duck. How nice. Behind me I hear Darien's bed room door quietly open. I quickly looked up to the mirror that was positioned over the main door. I could clearly see Darien sneaking up behind me. I guess Beryl is either _very_ dumb or thought Beryl wasn't here. How fortunate for me!

**REGULAR POV**

Darien quickly snuck up behind Serena and untied her. Serena quickly pointed to the kitchen and raced back into the bed room to call the police. While she was doing that, Darien quietly snuck into the kitchen to see Beryl drinking a beer. Her back was turned to him, which he was very glad for. When he was close to Beryl, he saw her gun laying on the counter behind her. Darien quickly grabbed it and placed it in the waistband of his jeans. He set his gun down, where her gun was, with the safety lock on. He took her by surprise and grabbed her arm, pinning it to her back. He turned her around and shoved her into the refrigerator, still keeping her arm pinned. The look on her face was priceless.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work!" Darien grinned at her stuttering.

"Well Beryl, isn't that why _I _always did the thinking? Right?" Beryl nodded as she was pulled into the living room and shoved into the chair that Serena was previously occupying. Serena came out of the bed room as Darien was knotting the ropes that bound Beryl and the chair together. She nodded at Darien signaling that the police were on their way.

"My gun is in the kitchen on the counter Serena. Will you please get it for me?" Serena nodded and went to get the gun. When she came back in, Darien pulled Beryl's gun out of his waistband and checked the safety on both before putting them on the coffee table. Darien pulled Serena down onto the couch and turned on the news. Five minutes later, the door was kicked open and police came streaming through the door way only to stop as they saw the scene in front of them. Serena and Darien were still sitting and watching TV as Beryl was glaring at everyone in the room. The officers slowly put their guns down as the chief-of-police came in.

"Everyone, put your hands…" he stopped when he actually saw the scene. He, too, put his gun away and leaned against the doorframe.

"Would you officers like some coffee as we fill you in?" They all nodded 'yes' to Serena's question and she quickly got up to bring in several mugs of coffee. After distributing the coffee, Serena sat back down beside Darien and they filled in the confused officers of everything that had happened. When they finished, everyone was in an uproar, except for Beryl of course. As soon as the head officer could speak, he asked a very important question.

"Lady," referring to Beryl, "are you DUMB?!" The whole room was laughing again as Beryl increased her glare-heat. As soon as everyone calmed down, Beryl was, finally, taken into custody. As she was being dragged out the door, she finally spoke.

"I'll get you Darien, and your little blondie too!" On those final words, she was pulled out of Darien and Serena's lives forever.

"Well, that's half of my problems over." Serena looked stunned for a moment.

"What do you mean 'half of my problems over'?" Darien dropped to one knee in front of Serena and pulled out a black, velvet box.

"What I mean is that, Serena, will you marry me and except a truce to our little war?" Serena, too happy for words, nodded and flung herself into Darien's embrace and gave him a beautiful kiss that sealed their fate.

**THE END!**

_Ok, dear friends, that is the end of _The Tameress. _I hope you enjoyed it and will give me some feed back. As I said earlier, I might go back and rewrite a lot of stuff, but don't count on it. The next story I'll be working to finish is _The Case of the Missing Pizza. _Look for it soon! J_

Crystal Pony


End file.
